


graceless

by winterstars



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstars/pseuds/winterstars
Summary: A playlist for Caleb and Nott - their partnership and parallel stories





	graceless

**Author's Note:**

> Listen on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6gkysfrBnYCTNVhxR80Whs). Tracklist, highlighted lyrics and short annotations here. :)

**1\. Run - Daughter**

_And we'll just keep each other_  
_As safe as we can_  
_Until we reach the border  
_ _Until we make our plan_

Early days. Still unsure of each other, but staying close for survival.

**2\. Renegades - X Ambassadors**

_And I say_  
_Hey, hey hey hey  
_ _Living like we're renegades_

Turns out that they're pretty good at all this running and thieving.

**3\. Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips**

_I'll shut down the city lights_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_

They'd do anything to help each other, because they know the other would do that same for them.

**4\. Animal - Miike Snow**

_I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still an animal_

Trying to wear masks to blend in, but still a little feral, a little rough around the edges.

**5\. Paradise - City and Colour**

_I'm searching for a paradise  
_ _That I just can't seem to find_

They both have big goals they're trying to reach.

**6\. Blood to Gold - Boy & Bear**

_But I'm so damn cold_  
_And if this blood don't turn to gold  
_ _I think I'm doomed._

If they can't change what's gone wrong, then what's left for them?

**7\. The Cave - Mumford & Sons**

_I will hold on hope and I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck_

Knowing that the other is hurting, and doing their best to help them out of their cave.

**8.** **King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men**

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart **  
**_

The fallen prodigy and the cowardly goblin, somehow a perfect pair. Whatever happens, they'll stick together.

**9\. Bloodline - Barbarossa**

_Take my hand  
If it gets you through then it’s all right_

Stick to each other, stick to their goals. But what would they gain if they opened up to the rest of the world?

**10\. I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young**

_I thought I saw the devil_  
_This morning  
_ _Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue_

Ugly. Disgusting. But trying to be better.

**11.** **Polarize - Twenty One Pilots**

_Polarize is taking your disguises_  
_Separating 'em, splitting 'em up from wrong and right  
__It's deciding where to die and deciding where to fight_

It's hard, but they're trying.

**12.** **Graceless - The National**

_Graceless_  
_Is there a powder to erase this?_  
_is it dissolvable and tasteless?_  
_You can't imagine how I hate this  
_ _Graceless_

Perhaps they'll find grace in the new friends that they've made, the side effects of their quests for redemption.

**13\. White Blood - Oh Wonder**

_Said you'd always be my white blood_  
_Circulate the right love_  
_Giving me your white blood  
_ _I need you right here with me, here with me_

But whatever bonds they form with the rest of the Nien, they still need each other above all.


End file.
